Alice in Danger
by xXdiamondroseXx
Summary: Mikan and Natsume both go back in time to Alice Academy and reunite! But Mikan is keeping secrets,and Natsumi doesn't know how to talk about the past that hasn't happened yet. Will these two work things out before it tares them apart?
1. Through Time and Space

**Disclaimer! I don't own Gakuen Alice or anything in here, I just have a big imagination and thought about doing a fanficT. :) Hope you enjoy the first chapter! xxxDR**

Sakura Mikan's Pov

"You will be given one chance. Don't mess this up!..Sakura!" I know all of this... every single word. Don't make unnecessary changes, don't talk to anyone else.

Don't change the good future we have.

"Yeah, yeah I know.." I said to my father, or what I call my father. Narumi-sensei and my mother helped me escape from Alice Academy..I am grateful to them

but.. I miss everyone I left behind. Natsumi, Luka,Hotaru, Permy... everyone I ever loved was there. Who knew 6 years could pass so quickly! I wonder what they will think when they see me

all grown up. I couldn't help but smile at this.

"And the last thing to remember..pretend to be a teacher! That you have no idea about anything or anyone! Do your job right. Mikan!" Narumi said rolling his eyes.

"You only have a short amount of time before the time-space vortex opens and closes. Think hard about where you want to be, and make your way towards it. Don't get distracted. Please

Follow the path, and Mikan..Don't talk to strangers..." He sounded so father like I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm a grown woman now, I can handle these types of missions." I say to him before walking to the wall I needed to create the vortex on.

"It is surprising your mother allows you to use this Alice. It is hard to control and very dangerous. Can you handle this responsibility?" He asked me once more in the past hour.

Rolling my eyes before turning to look at him, his blond hair pulled into a pony-tail, the violet eyes looking at me sternly waiting for me to reply.

"Yes,father. I can handle trust me!" He just smiled and walked forward patting me on the head.

"When did you grow up to be so strong?" He asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I don't know...But I have to go now..I won't fail you. I promise!" And I touched the brick leading me back in time. Back to the school days when life was so carefree.

To the times when the only thing I had to worry about was Natsumi seeing my panties. Back before I had to grow up and be a strong girl.

Heading through the time vortex was as rocky as ever. The hard winds that made me want to open my eyes, but I knew not to. I had to concentrate hard on going back to the year I was in elementary.

Feeling the wind die down I braced myself for the fall that never came. Opening my eyes I saw I had landed in the arms of the past Narumi-sensei.

"Wow Mikan-chan." He said with a wink. "You sure grow up to be quite cute!" I could only blush at this.

"Dad! Put me down!"In surprise he dropped me.

"What?" He asked, in which only confused me.

"Huh?" I ask him in response but he just laughs.

"Did you call me dad..?" He asked while trying to hide his smile. I now understood what the sudden drop was from so I laugh out.

"Yeah..Its kinda a habit now..." I say to him rather embarrassed

"Then let's work with that... Though it is a surprise to see how you have grown mikan.." He was looking at me..well, all of me to be exact!

From my long brown hair that I wore now over my shoulders but tied at the top with a silver ribbon. I was taller now, and wore make-up. My outfit was of dark colors,

and pretty tight, I didn't mean it to be this way, but I kinda grew over the summer and didn't have much time or money to go out shopping. But I thought even though I had grown and

changed, I still looked good. Walking back with Narumi I was amazed by the wonders around me. I felt like I did the first time I ever came to this school.

I only need Natsumi around and it will be perfect. I smiled slightly at the thought of natsumi. I wonder where he is now.. I hadn't seen him since I escaped the academy.

Since then I didn't even think to look at another man.

"Mikan, I have a surprise for you. I think you will be quite happy." Narumi said smiling. confused but still interested I walked faster to catch up to him.

"A surprise?" I ask him hoping he would give in to my cuteness and tell me.

"You'll see." He said shaking a finger towards me. Stingy... I thought.

Walking through the wooden doors that lead to the high school division I looked around, I had never been in here before, the scenery took my breath away but that wasn't the only thing.

"Natsumi..?" I ask quietly in wonder as I saw a tall boy standing reading a book by a window. It was clear he was older now, and had definitely come from the same future I did.

I could only smile.

"What took you so long...Strawberry print..."He said with the same old tone he used back when we were children.

"Narumi. That's what took so long...he worries too much!" I say back to him before taking a step closer, ignoring my step-fathers words of disagreement.

"Where have you been, I don't know anything about you any more! Please..don't leave me like that again.." I say in a voice so quiet I knew only he could hear.

"I won't. " He just says, making me look up in surprise at how soft his voice had become.

"I won't ever leave you again...I promise." He says before looking at Narumi who had turned him self around trying to give us some privacy.

Taking this sudden chance , I reach up and turn Natsumi's head and kiss him.

"That will seal our promise okay ?" His silence only made me worry a bit. Just a little bit! Before he leaned down and kissed in response.

"When did you turn into such a lady Mikan.." I decided not to answer this, Maybe it was when I ran away, Maybe it was when I spent 3 years looking for someone who had vanished completely.

Or maybe it was now. When I felt the lips of my true love upon mine. I don't know when. So I left that answer empty.

"Class will be starting soon, and I need to figure everything out, lets meet here again at midnight, we can finish our converstaion then.."

And I left him there to stare as I walk away to start training the old generation of Alice students for a job they don't even know exists yet.


	2. Into My Unbroken Heart

**Hey everyone! Sorry for such a long time to update! This is chapter 2! YAY! Okay, so I am going to keep this going as long as I can, My mind is still working on my other story so I will be bouncing and reprogramming my head for each one, just to not mix you up, but for me this is okay. Hope you enjoy this sotry so far. :) It is something that has been with me for quite a long time. Enjoy! xxxDR**

"The world is not as pleasent as people want you to believe, It is full of lies, and fake smiles. This academy has built it's walls high so you won't ever know

what people really think of us with alices, us with gifts." I knew my words were harsh. I knew I was maybe stepping a bit too far, but I also knew this was the only way to get their attention.

"My name is Ms. Sakura Narumi. Yes you know my brother."And I smiled at them, I wanted to seem tough, but have a soft spot in the making.

"Sakura-sensei?' I didn't try and stop them, I really didn't mind that name.

"Yes?" I asked looking over at the boy who was trying not to blush.

"What lesson are you going to teach us?" I turned my back on him and walked closer to the front of the room.

"I am going to teach you how to perfect your Alice, so it can not be a danger to you or your friends." This was kind of the truth but what I really wanted to say was

_I am going to teach you how to use your Alice to protect the normal people of the world from the crazy people of this school._ Yeah, that just about sums it up.

Everyone looked up at me in awe, and by everyone it meant my past self as well.

"The first thing I would like to know is..you. What is each and everyone of you good at and most important, what is your Alice or alices." I looked towards myself who

seemed to lower her head in silence. I remembered now bits and pieces of my past here, how I looked up to myself with out knowing it was me. This is so cool!

I wanted to scream and jump around like the school girl I use to be, but I can't, I am a teacher, I am a grown woman.

I handed out papers that everyone filled out, I had conversations with everyone and became good friends quickly. I enjoyed my class.

Just as the bell was going to ring I saw a student put their hand in the air. This student was none other than Natsume.

"Sensei.. What is your alice?" Looking at the "boy" (yes boy.) I love hurt a little bit, but not telling him the truth, well that hurt a little more.

"Time-space Alice." I tell him with a wink, but he just gives me the cold glare. His dark eyes watching me, waiting for me to mess up.

That won't ever happen, I am careful my love, I won't make any mistakes. The bell rang and the students got up to go for their next class.

"Sakura-sensei? I think your pretty cool." I looked up from the desk I had started staring at while zoning out.

"Why thank you..?" I ask putting in as much confusion as possible.

"Mikan..Sakura Mikan." And she left. Smiling picking up speed to chase after Hotaru, I could all ready feel the pain I was about to experience from my best friend.

I could only laugh at this thought.

"You lied to me polka-dot." Startled I jump form my chair. _Natsume_.

"Did you think I had any choice?" I asked him in the same bored tone. My turn to fight fire with fire.

"Not really, but I still don't like it." His blunt tone made me kinda mad.

"Didn't I say I would meet you at midnight?" I asked him while finally stopping to look into his dark eyes.

"And when have I ever listened to you?" He placed a dark smirk on his face to match those eyes of his.

"How about that one time when-noo..your right it was Luka who..Or maybe when..-Oh yeah..it was like that that time as well..hmmm.." I put my finger on my chin

and pretended to think hard about his question.

"Stop.." Natsume's voice was cold, so cold you would never have guessed his alice was fire.

"Jealous?" I asked him "Don't like me saying another man's name?" I smiled evilly at that

"No, I mean stop changing..Go back to being the little girl I use to tease, and run away from, go back to just being the old you, I mis-"

"I can't. Time doesn't wait for us Natsume..Time isn't like me. It won't stop for something to happen, for a piece of your past to catch up and return to you.

Time made me who I am. Yet I know nothing..I waited 3 years for you to return to me, in those 3 years I was being chased, I could have moved on with my life,

settled down with my mom, made new friends. But I didn't. I waited. And you never came." I knew my voice was low, almost a whisper.

I could feel tears burning at the back of my eyes, but I wouldn't let them come.

I promised myself years ago I would never cry again. I will not break that now.

"Are you still waiting..?" Natsume asked me while lifting my chin with his hand

"Only if you ask me to." And I knew this was it, if he asked me to move on I would, if he asked me to wait I would.

"Please, Wait for me..I am still looking for you."

"But, I am right here." I say to him slowly bring my lip up toward his.

"And here is where I will all ways be." I rested my head against his chest and let him hold me. This was the best feeling in the entire world.

I thought it would never end, until I heard the bell ring and little feet start to move towards my class room.

"Midnight. Don't you dare forget it." And he was gone, with a wave of his hand he walked out of the room and back into my unbroken heart.


	3. Midnight Moon

When the midnight bell rung I half ran half skipped towards the spot we promised to meet at.

When I arrived Natsume was all ready there checking out his watch and giving evil glares to the wind.

"Your late.." He says not even looking at me.

"And you expected me not to be?"I laugh at him but I see he has no expression on his face.

"You thought I wasn't coming.." I say rather shocked. I wonder just how much faith he has in me.

"No, I knew you would come, but I thought by now you would be out of that old habit of being late for important things.' He says finally giving me that smile I was so looking forward to.

"Some habits die hard." I say while taking his hand. The warmth that comes from it does not burn me but comforts me.I know he is real, he is here, he is mine.

"Mikan.."He says quietly, I know what he wants..I know he wants the truth. Sighing softly I pull him towards a bench where we sit quietly for a few moments.

Allowing me to gather my thoughts, my mind, my heart, and my lies. How much I am allowed to say, and how much I have to pretend not to know.

I love him, but I am not that little girl any more..

"You remember when my mom and I were going to escape this godforsaken place and she died, well Narumi took me from there. Mother gave me an alice stone of time and space.

This stone was inserted into my body to be only temporary. I was only suppose to use it to travel as far away from this place as possible, but it never left. I started to learn how to use it and

gain from it. No one knows why I have it, or why it still reacts to me, but it just does and I have to deal with it."He looks at me with his dark eyes encouraging me to carry on, so I do.

" I grew up traveling from school to school, watching, waiting and some times meeting a student who had a small alice that wasn't discovered by the academy.

Sometimes these alices were quite powerful, but they never learned how to use or control it, so they never used it.I became quite good friends with those types of children.

We stuck together through everything. We created a group for us, it was called A.I.D. Or _Alice in danger_.

We worked together to improve our alices to help those who needed us. I spent a few years after this group was created searching for you. I thought that if I found you then maybe..

Just maybe we could have a group strong enough to take down this stupid school, or improve it." There it is.

I told him, my life after this school has been a run away group act full of misfits and run aways due to our differences. I told him part of the story though..

The parts that actually meant something to him, I didn't how ever tell him the danger I had created by helping these children.

I gave them a choice for their lives, whether they wanted to stay with me and part of our group or if they wanted to leave and live on their own, excepting what and who they are.

Some abandonded our group.. those who chose evil for their alices had to be stopped. I have bloodied my own hands with mercy and death. Life isn't fair to anyone.

"Your life after you left sounds adventurous?" Natsume seemed as if he was trying to find the right word.

"You have no idea.."I said to him laughing at the thought that truly he did have no clue what kind of life I lead.

"It would have been much better if you were there though.." At my words he looked straight at me.

"I will find you again. Any where, any time, remember I am looking for you. For now though we are here, let us just enjoy this night we have together." He sounded no...Different.

This didn't seem like the Natsume I knew as a child. He seemed more mature, grown up, older what ever you want to call it. He was different. so was I.

I moved a little closer on the bench and let him put his arm around me, I looked up then and smiled at him.

"Lets stop talking about this , the past or doesn't matter yet. Right now does, and I want to enjoy it." This made him chuckle a bit. I enjoyed the sound.

"I like your outfit by the way." He said quietly into my ear. "But I wonder...what color your panties are tonight?" He asked making me turn a bright red that wasn't visible in the dark of the night.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked leaning closer into his face deciding to play along with this.

"Is there a chance to find out?' He asked leaning a bit closer to mine. Laughing I pulled my face away from his.

"You have to earn that Natsume." I said while standing up and stretching my arms. "It is late, we both have classes tomorrow." He stands up at my words and walks over to me.

"We can play hookie can't we?" I give his my best but worst evil glare.

"Never." I say plane and clear. I am here for a reason, I don't have time to play around.

I guess he saw my thoughts cross my face because his lips were on mine and my eyes were closing in pure happiness.

"Stop that." I said finally when we broke apart.

"Stop what?" He leans in and kisses me again.

"That. I have to go back to my room now, So don't make me want to stay any longer okay!" I say to him with a smile. We both walk back to the teachers quarters together holding hands.

This has been the best night of my entire life. I guess I can expect more of theses nights form now on..Right?


	4. sweet dreams

When class started again that morning I couldn't help but yawn. I never really was a morning person,and staying up that late last night was a fail.

I remember leaving Natsume behind at the entrance to the teachers dorm and walking into my room, taking a shower and hearing the phone ring.

"Hello?" I ask politely.

"Hey..Polka dots, I was wondering.."

"Yeah?"

"Nothing..never mind."

"Wait what?"

Beep..beep..beep..

"Natsume!"

and it was like that at least 4 times before I could get him to confess he wanted to make me breakfast in the morning.

I laughed at this, the memory of Natsume in a white t-shirt and blue pajama bottoms that were too baggy on him but still looked good

and his black hair messed up from sleep but his eyes showed no sign of being tired as he complained to be my fault for his lack of sleep.

"My fault! If you had just spit the words out right I would not have these black marks under my eyes!"

"Where are those marks then?" He asked standing up and leaning over towards me looking into my eyes

"Right there!" I say trying to keep my voice even but blushing madly because he was too close to my face!

"Ah, I see them now." And he kissed my eyes. "I often hear that if you kiss something the pain or mark should go away.

"That isn't true." I said suddenly.

"And why is that?"He placed a evil smirk on his face

"Because when ever I kiss you, my heart only beats faster and these feelings build up, not go away.

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes!" And he kissed my cheek

"Does it still bother you?"

and he kissed just below my cheek bone.

"Some what.."

"Does it bother you still?" And he kissed my nose

"No." And he kissed my lips. Leaving them there for what felt like hours , our breakfast ignored and cold sat on the table as we remained seated on the chairs.

Before we knew it our kiss deepened and became more powerful standing up he reached under my shirt to unhook my bra when the warning bell telling children to get to class rung.

"We better go." I said carefully seeing the anger from being interrupted in his eyes.

"I guess we should.." and we ended that there.

"Sakura-sensei?" That voice snapped me out of my day dream.

"uhh..yeah?" I asked as teacher like as possible.

"Are we going to start the lesson?"I never realized that while I was day dreaming class had started and was now half over.

"Nah. Today Is a free period..I need to get some sleep..." And at this I placed my head in my hands and allowed sleep to drift over me while the class did what ever they wanted.

At first It was a light sleep but then drifting into a heaver daze I saw things I never wanted to see again.

"You are mine. My prisoner, you can run but I will find you, no matter where you go." The running

"Sakura hurry up!" Holding onto someones hand while he dragged me across a field that only had one tree.

"Shit! How did they find us again!" I was angered at this.

"You just have to stop and help every lost child you see don't you Sakura?" Said The voice

"You know I refuse to leave a lone alice alone in the world!" The boy sighed

"Where did you leave him..." I saw his face soften as he looked back at me.

"I left him with some man who promised to take care of him.."

"And you trusted him!" His voice rose in worry

"Of course I did! He looked Just like Natsumue!"

"He looked like him?" While we were still running I felt the sadness fill the boys heart.

"Yeah, he did... He said he would take good care of him, make sure he would get food and water, a place to live and a new family. I trust him."

Still the feeling never left the boy running in front of me

"I hope your trust in him turns out Sakura..." And I knew what he meant, I should never have brought his name up at all...

Running behind the tree we saw the path leading towards the village close by.

"If we follow this path we will be able to blend in a little bit"The boy pointed out so we did. We follow it until we reached the village.

"Excuse me Mame, do you know where my wife and I can sit down for a drink? It has been a long walk."

The boy looked back at me and winked. The person who he had addressed was a short slim girl who was batting her eyes at the boy in front of me.

"Yes of course! If you go across the road and turn on your right, you can see a little cafe there. How long have you been married?" She asked not dropping her admiring gaze,

she was exceptionally pretty with her slender figure and long honey colored hair pulled back into loose curled braids.

"For about a year now miss, thank you for your kindness!" she blushed a little bit

"Oh your welcome! Bye!" She said to him while looking over me completely.

Sighing I grabbed hold of his arm. "Do we have to pretend we are married? Can't we at least be brother and sister?"

"No, we look nothing alike and people would guess that." His eyes held the same sternness Natsumes use to hold.

"I guess your right." Still holding his arm we walked towards the cafe the girl had pointed out to us.

"Do you really think the boy will be okay?" He asked me softly.

"He is with a boy who looks like our Natsume, he will be okay." As we walked to a table the boy brushed his fair blond hair away from his face.

"I know how your feeling, I miss him too, Ruka."

And I awoke. The class room was dark except for the small light at the back of the class where Natsume was sitting on a desk reading some kind of Manga.

"Bad dream?" He asked me slowly refusing to take his eyes off the book but I knew he wasn't actually reading it.

"Not really, just memories that come to haunt me every once in a while." standing up I looked over at the clock and yawned.

'Who took over my class?"

"I did." He was still looking down at the book with a blank expression on his face.

"Natsume?" I asked him quietly unsure of where this was going.

"You were saying Ruka a few times. Why?" Than it dawned on me. He wasn't angry or concerned, he was jealous.

"Because I dreampt about him, about or travels. We use to travel together to get away form the academy. It wasn't easy, That memory I found a boy who looked just like you.

I couldn't help but trust that boy. " He closed his book and jumped off the desk and walked over to me.

"I hate it, when you think of other guys. Only me." I knew he wasn't serious he was just letting his emotions get to him.

"What if I can't help it?"

"Than we will have to find a way to fix that" he grabbed my hand and laced his fingers through mine.

"Lets go, we can talk more over dinner." And he smiled again making me loose the feeling in my legs and just follow obediently.

"Dinner sounds nice.." And I meant it.


	5. Engadgement under the stars

**Hey everyone! Sorry for a short chapter! I haven't posted in a long time and then I give a short chapter! T.T Gomene... any who This was sweet to right, I totally loved this short chapter, And I hope you enjoyed it to! I will post more, just I am a slow writer..Sorry again! xxxDR**

Getting to dinner wasn't as easy as I had liked it to be.

"Mikan!-I mean Sakura! wait up!" Though I was all ready in a hurry I sighed and turned to face Narumi.

"Hey, whats up?" I asked him hoping this would be quick.

"I was wondering how your classes were going. Why don't we go for dinner tonight?" I knew he was just trying to be kind

but as all ways I had other plans.

"I'm sorry, Natsume wants to talk..You know what he can get like if he doesn't get his way?" We both sighed at the thought.

Though I do have to say leaving Natsume alone on his on for a night might be kind of fun.

"I don't want the teachers quarters to be burnt to the ground tonight, so I better take this as it is. Tomorrow night than maybe?"

His same old familiar voice made me cave. I loved being with Natsume but, I had spent most my new life with Narumi. He was a father to me now,

I needed to get away and talk to someone I didn't have to lie to.

"Okay tomorrow night. It's a date." And I smiled at him sweetly until I heard the most amazing,but at this moment terrifying voice.

"What's a date?"The words came out cold and if those words could bring death to the one they were directed to, well..the person would be dead.

"Tomorrow night Mikan and I are having a sweet daughter father date." And he smiled at Natsume.I know Narumi does things to annoy him but...

"And what if I want to have her tomorrow?" He asked just as coldly

"Than I get her tonight." At Narumi's words Natsume grabbed hold of my arm and held on tight.

"Though as I can see you don't want to give her up. So, I will leave you two love-birds alone as see you tomorrow Mikan-chan" And he blew me a kiss.

Narumi was seriously asking to be killed in his sleep tonight.

"Are you done now?" I asked Natsume removing his hands from my arm.

"Am I done what?" He asked playfully

"Making a complete ass of yourself in front of your girl friend." and I winked at him making him stop walking.

"Oh common Natsume, you had to know I am your girlfriend by now." I walked over to him rather impatiently and grabbed his hand

lacing my fingers in between his.

"Forever?" He asked me while staring into my eyes rather seriously.

"If you want me to be?" And I leaned in closer to his face wanting ever so badly to kiss him here and now.

"Wait." He said suddenly turning his face and letting go of my hand.

"Natsume?" I asked rather confused and shocked at his behavior.

"I meant to do this at dinner but, I can't wait." He turned towards the wall and pulled something from his pocket.

"Natsume..?" I asked him again. Saying his name made me feel safer and more secure.

Turning around fast he looked me again in the eyes, his dark eyes burning with the flames with in his body.

"Mikan Sakura. I know you and I have had troubled pasts, and our future isn't as bright as I want it to be but please, Will you Marry me?"

I was shocked silent. This was something that wasn't planned, it was fast and I knew it was because we didn't know how much time we had together.

My silence seemed to put him off as he was starting to fidget a bit. Finally I looked down at the ring he had presented to me and knew what to do.

I took the ring from his hand and placed it on my wedding finger.

"Yes, I will." I said softly taking his hand yet again and giving him that long awaited kiss.

"This proves to me everything?"

"And what is this everything?" I asked him smiling before I kissed him again.

"That you are mine, and all ways will be polka-dots."

"Forever."

"Don't ever forget it." This was the most magical night of my entire life. Too bad we had school in the morning.


	6. Congrats and Goodbyes with love

**Hey everyone! wow! so long sice i have posted anythign really! I am so sorry about this being short!T~T, i wanted to make it longer but I am trying to update everyone of my stories tonight so I think they will al be short..so anyways I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to R&R!xxxDR**

When I walked into the room I should have actually seen this coming. A banner now stood over the door way and a bunch of happy smiles came shining at me.

"CONGRATS !"It shone boldly making me laugh, cry and cringe inside..was I really like this as a child?

"Whats wrong Ms. Sakura? Do you like the sign?" Said a little girl who I was guessing made the sign.

"Of course I like it, thank you everyone! Though, how did you know?"I asked them while trying not to laugh.

"Well you see... We kinda heard from a crying Narumi.."Said the girl I was talking to before.

"Ahh I see.."Thank you again, I shall remember to murder my father later this evening at our dinner party.

"I would cancel that if I were you." Said the younger Natsume all I could do was stare at him. _How did he know what I was thinking?_

Than I saw the boy beside him who could read minds._ Ahh so thats how._

"What?" I said stupidly in response.

"If I were you, I would cancel that stupid dinner date with Narumi. It only pisses me off."He didn't smile at me or anything but that was to be expected.

"If I do cancel this dinner I will have to live with that haunting me for the rest of our lives now won't I?"I said sweetly to him bending down towards his ear so only he could hear

"And really, do you want him hateing on you just because you were the reason for breaking his poor sensitive heart?"His face didn't show expression

but I could see a slight smile trying to form.

"Now Natsume, are you going to tell me how long you have known who I am?" I said looking at him seriously. He just looked straight at me and said-

"Now, where would the fun be in that?" Before walking away back towards his seat, class had started.

Getting through class was long, trying to explain things that barly made sence to me wasn't my favourite thing to do in the world...I (Just like before)Watched the clock

hopign class would be over soon so when it was I let out a breath in relief.

Though class was over Natsume didn't say anything to me but continued to walk out of the room with our friends or rather his friends right now.

"Now weren't you being a little bit mean today."I said while placing a hand on my hip and turning slowly towards the figure who was standing in the doorway.

"Took you long enough to realize I know everything."He said looking rather bored.

"Not everything.."I said to him walking towards him and leaning up to kiss him.

"Bet you didn't see that coming."I laughed at him making him smile in response upon my lips.

"Your right, but don't you think this is a little bit of an inappropriate place to be doing this?"He said in response.

"No ones here right now."

"Are you sure? He smiled

"..."I stepped away from him and saw that the class room was empty still.

"You totally fell for that one."He was starting to walk away.

"Natsume!You Jerk!"I said glaring at his back..

"Hey, your right."He had stopped walking but didn't look at me.

"What about you being a Jerk? I always knew that but glad to see your finally accepting reality-"

"No I mean that if you did miss this dinner thing with Narumi our lives would be a living hell..I can see him crying to me everyday with blame because decided not to show up."

"Yeah, I saw it coming as well, so I just have to deal with it and show up, that's all."I walked towards him and took his hand squeezing it slightly.

"Don't worry about me."I said softly to him, I went to let go of him hand but he held it firm.

"Than don't give me anything to worry about. Be safe, I hate leaving you alone."I smiled at him while tryign not to cry. Oh, how I loved this man.

"Get going you, we both have classes starting about now..You don't want to be late."He turned around to smile at me while kissing me one last time before he left.

Little did we know things were going to change...Yeah that dinner party with Narumi? Well..It would have been great, if only I had been able to show up...


End file.
